


Happy Birthday! Taste The Rainbow

by HotaruZala



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruZala/pseuds/HotaruZala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cagalli has a special surprise for Athrun's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday! Taste The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this several years ago for Athrun's Birthday and just decided to upload it here. Hope everyone enjoys it. <3

-October 29th, CE 74, Country of Orb. Location: Athha Estate. Time: 8am - 

 

Nineteen year old Kira Yamato chuckled as he watched his twin sister Cagalli Yula Athha, Orb's Princess, pace about the council's meeting room, a very tense and tired expression on her face. She had decided to call a meeting of her closest friends to address an important issue that had just been brought to her attention. Lacus Clyne, the pink haired songstress and Kira's girlfriend; sat smiling and cheerful as ever, her pink Haro bouncing around her as she calmly sipped her tea. Dearkka Elsman and Miriallia Haww, the veteran couple of the bunch; were busy having an argument about Dearkka's incessant amount of flirting. Yzak Joule and his girlfriend Shiho Hassenfuss both exchanged exhausted and irritated looks as they had just come from an all night meeting. 

Yzak heaved a frustrated sigh and hissed: “Why the hell did you call us all here Athha?!” 

Shiho slapped Yzak hard on the arm: “Don't be so rude!” 

Cagalli, ignoring Yzak as she usually did; spoke seriously: “I have called all of you here because a very important matter has been brought to my attention and I need all of your help and cooperation.” 

Kira chuckled at the concern in his sisters voice, as he sat down next to a giggling Lacus. 

Miriallia raised a curious eyebrow: “What is it Cagalli?” 

Dearkka, a tone of curiosity in his voice: “Yeah.” “What's up?” “You look stressed.” 

Cagalli took a deep breath and blurted out: “It's Athrun's birthday!” She then turned her back to them to avoid the obvious weird looks she was receiving, and also to hide her embarrassed blush. 

Yzak huffed: “Why should I give a damn about that bastard's birthday?!” 

Dearkka chuckled: “Chill Yzak.” “That little throbbing vein in your head is showing again.” 

 

Lacus giggled a bit and put down her tea cup: “I'll help anyway I can.” “Do you want me to make the cake?” 

Cagalli smiled as she noticed the sparkles in Lacus's eyes at the very thought of baking and nodded: “You wouldn't mind would you?” 

Lacus laughed lightly and waved her hands: “Oh...Oh no...it's no trouble at all.” “It's Athrun's birthday after all.” She smiled sweetly and skipped happily out of the room to go set up in the kitchen.

Miriallia raised her hand and giggled: “Since the cake is being done already, can I take care of the decorations?” 

Shiho nodded: “I would like to help with that too.” 

Cagalli nods and smiles: “Okay then.” “It's fine with me.” 

Miriallia and Shiho immediately began to start drafting the plans on how to decorate the room and how certain color streamers were going to set up. 

Kira asked in a curious tone: “Do you need me for anything?” 

Cagalli smirks evilly: “I need you three boys to be the distractions.” 

Kira raised an eyebrow, violet eyes full of curiosity: “I'm not sure I follow.” 

Dearkka appeared just as puzzled as Kira: “What do you mean by distraction?” 

Yzak shook his head and growled: “Why the hell do I even have to be here?!” 

Kira shook his head and whispered to Dearkka with a smirk on his face: “Looks like that anger management support group isn't really helping him that much.” 

Yzak growled: “Shut up Yamato ... I heard that!” 

Cagalli growled in a frustrated tone: “All of you SHUT UP!” 

The room suddenly went completely silent as even the unshakable Yzak recoiled back at the lioness's fierce tone. 

Cagalli sighed heavily and holds her head in frustration: “I need you three to keep him busy until everything is ready...I have a special surprise for him and I want it and this party to stay secret.” Her amber eyes flashed and her face grew angry as she remembered Athrun's foiled party form the year before. She growled to herself: “He will not make a fool out of me this time!”

-Brief Flashback to October 29th, CE 73. Athrun's 18th birthday. Time: Late at night after the party is over- 

Cagalli growled: “But...but..how could you have known!?” “I kept everything so quiet!” 

The blue haired Coordinator chuckled: “Maybe you should thank the driver of the catering truck who showed up earlier than you planned, who asked me where he should put the two cases of Skittles and the other party goodies.” He then popped a cherry red Skittle in his mouth. 

Cagalli glared at Athrun Zala and his smug smile and then noticed that he was about to eat the last of the red Skittles: “Hey!”... “That's the last red one!”... “Gimme it Zala!” She reached out for the candy in his hand, but he immediately withdrew his hand from her grasp. 

Athrun smiled mischievously as he placed the candy on his tongue, and in a calm tone, teased: “Try and take it from me...Princess.” 

Cagalli immediately turned bright red and looked away from him as she growled: “Grrr!...Don't call me Princess!”... “You...you drive me crazy!” She stalked away as Athrun smirked triumphantly as he chewed and swallowed the last cherry red Skittle. 

-End of Flashback – Back to CE 74 and the Athha Estate. - 

Cagalli took on a serious tone as she turned to address her brother, Dearkka, and Yzak once again: “I want you three to keep him distracted. Do whatever you have to. I know this kind of thing is Dearkka-san's specialty.” 

Dearkka grinned and nodded in agreement: “You bet.” “Never fear...we'll keep him distracted for you.” 

Kira ran his fingers through his short brown hair: “I don't know about this...” 

Cagalli turned to Kira with a death glare in her amber eyes: “I won't concede defeat that easily...he will not make a fool out of me again!” 

Who's making a fool out of you?”

Cagalli felt a shiver run up her spine at the calm voice that came from behind her: “A-Athrun!” “Ummm...I was talking to Kira about that kid you know...that kid...what's his name...you know..the pilot of the Destiny gundam.” Cagalli found herself fumbling her words and blushing as she took notice of Athrun in his Orb military uniform. Her inner self chimed in: “My god..look at how gorgeous his hot ass looks in those white uniform pants..it just makes me wanna...”... “No Cagalli!... “Stop it!”... “Stop doing that!” .. “Don't let him get to you!” 

Athrun ran his fingers through his neck length blue hair and answered casually, while a small amused smile played across his lips: “Oh...you mean Shinn?” 

Cagalli nodded intently: “Yup...Shinn...that's it.” She found herself giving Athrun the eye yet again. 

Athrun raised a blue eye brow curiously: “Hmmm?”... “Something on your mind?” 

Cagalli asked: “Why are you in your military uniform?” A horrible thought suddenly occurred to her as she began to go into panic mode: “Oh my god!” “Did I forget there was a meeting this morning?!” Oh my god...not again!” 

Cagalli ran about the room frantically grabbing for all of her papers, but she felt a hand cover over hers while she was in mid panic. 

Athrun chuckled as he looked at Cagalli's panicked, disheveled state: “Relax...calm down...there's no meeting for you today. It's just a meeting for the officers.” He glanced down and realized their hands were touching. He immediately blushed and pulled it away: “S-Sorry.” 

Cagalli, a slight blush dusting her face: “I-It's okay...ummm..shouldn't you be getting to your meeting now?” 

Athrun smirked at he teased: “Are you that anxious to get rid of me?” 

Cagalli exchanged a quick anxious look with Kira and then turned her gaze back towards those warm emerald eyes that seemed to be waiting patiently for a reply: “N-No!”... “It's just...I have a lot of paperwork and there's a meeting I have to attend later...” She noticed a look of disappointment appear in those beautiful green orbs and she felt a pang of guilt stab at her heart. 

Athrun, a look of disappointment in his eyes; immediately shifted his gaze to the floor and nodded: “Oh.”... “Oh yes...that's right.”... “I remember you said that before....but...” His gaze slowly shifted back to her eyes: “Can I talk to you for just a minute?” 

Cagalli eyed him curiously: “But isn't that what we're doing now?” 

Athrun, let out a slightly frustrated sigh and turned sightly red in embarrassment: “Not here.” “I want to talk to you...alone.” He snatched her hand and dragged her out of the crowded room, leaving Kira, Dearkka, Yzak, Miriallia, and Shiho to stare curiously after them. Athrun slowly eased open the door to Cagalli's large office and then immediately shut and locked it behind him. 

Cagalli, who was standing by her large windows looking out at the ocean outside immediately felt herself being enveloped by a warm embrace from behind as Athrun pulled her back against his chest. 

Athrun whispered in her ear: “I've been dying to do this all day.” 

Cagalli's face burned bright red as she felt herself warm up from head to toe: “W-What about your meeting?” “Won't you be late?” She turned around in his arms so she could face him. 

Athrun's grip around Cagalli's waist tightened as he hugged her. He then smirked a little as he confessed: “The meeting is already over. It ended ten minutes ago. It was at 7 am. I sort of lied a little.”... “Why?” “Did you not want to spend time with me today?” Cagalli noticed that he looked extremely lonely and sad for a few moments after he said that. 

Cagalli shook her head firmly: “N-No!”... It's not that...it's just...I have a lot of work to do and I...” Suddenly she felt a pair of warm lips claim hers and interrupt her mid sentence. 

Athrun kissed her sweetly, yet hungrily...almost in desperation. It was a fiery passionate kiss he had been keeping locked up inside for a long time. His tongue parted her lips as it practically begged for entry. Once inside her mouth, he could taste her sweetness and his tongue wrapped sensually around hers as he took the kiss even deeper...his hands running the length of her body. 

Cagalli's eyes widened at first, then closed as she felt herself falling under the hypnotic spell of Athrun's touch and his devastating kiss. Her right hand ran through his neck length blue hair and then proceeded to work it's way back down his neck to come to rest on his chest where, with her other hand; she had undone a few buttons on his uniform jacket and was trailing her fingers across his warm creamy white skin. She was the first to break the devastatingly hot kiss, her face reddening as she breathed: “You aren't wearing a shirt underneath your uniform jacket?!” 

Athrun shook his head: “It's too hot out for multiple layers.” His emerald eyes darted to where her hands were and he teased: “I didn't know you were going to strip me today either.” He smiled cutely and winked: “But then again..the world is just full of surprises right?” He placed another quick kiss on her lips, then murmured next to them: “How about you skip your meetings today. I'll have Lacus make an excuse.” He proceeded to trail scalding hot kisses all the way down her neck to her collarbone where he stopped and lingered in an almost teasing manner as if he were a vampire getting ready to give her his love bite. 

Cagalli's eyes widened as she blushed. Inner Cagalli: “Athrun is being unusually bold today.” .... “Wait a minute!”... “Could he have overheard?!”... “Maybe he's guessed what my surprise is already and is toying with me.” Suddenly, she heard herself let out a loud moan: “Mmmmmm!” She felt Athrun's lips kissing her neck once again and instead of pushing him away, pulled him closer. Her inner voice chimed in again: “But what a hot way to toy with me I'll give him that.” “I..I want to...” ... “N-No!”... “I can't let him get to me!” 

Athrun continued to bestow those scalding hot kisses against Cagalli's collar bone and was surprised when Cagalli drew him closer against her warm, silky skin, instead of pushing him away as she usually did. Then, as quickly as she'd pulled him closer, she quickly pulled away, her face bright red..her heart pounding against her ribs. Athrun looked down at her worriedly and asked calmly: “Cagalli...what's wrong?” 

Cagalli shook her head: “Nothing.” “I..I just ..I really need to get this paperwork done...and my meeting is in an hour...” 

Athrun eyed her and gently ran his fingers through her hair: “You're hiding something from me.” 

Cagalli: “N-No!”... “No I'm not!”... “Why would you say that?!” 

Athrun quickly retracted his hand and blurted out: “Are you going to leave me?!”... “Is it another guy?!”... His emerald eyes widened in surprise: “Is it Shinn?!” 

Cagalli grimaced in disgust: “Ewww!”... “Shinn?!”... “That booger?!”... “No way!”... “Are you insane?!”... “Did all those times you got wounded finally get to you?!”... “What makes you think I'd leave you?!” 

Athrun gazed at her worriedly: “I really screwed up with us during the war last year...so...when I didn't see my promise ring on your finger anymore...I got really scared and sad.” He fiddled nervously with the Haumea amulet around his neck. “ I..I don't ever want to feel that horrible again...and now...we're together again, but, at the same time... we're not together. By that I mean..you always have meetings and paperwork...which I totally understand you have to do. You're country should always take top priority over me. To not be able to be together in public..it was hard at first, and I've finally 

come to terms with that after hours of desperately fighting with myself..but...” He looked her directly in her amber eyes: “To not be able to spend time together alone...to not be able to have even a second to talk to you. I don't know if I can keep that up for much longer!” He looked away embarrassed and then he laughed a little..it was a sad laugh...he tried to hide it, but it leaked out: “I'm sorry. I'll stop rambling now and let you get back to work.” He turned to leave, but he felt Cagalli's hand tug at his arm. 

Cagalli's inner self screamed: “I had no idea he felt that strongly about all this!”... “Why didn't he mention any of this before?!”... “He looks so sad...” Finding her voice once again she managed: “Athrun...wait!” 

Athrun looked down at her through sad emerald eyes: “It's okay. I'm fine. Forget what I said..I didn't mean to cause you any added worry or stress...I was just...” He blushed and his eyes widened as he felt her touch his face. 

Cagalli, catching the blue haired Coordinator off guard; cupped his face in her hands and claimed his lips in a long, lingering, sweet kiss...then inched away from him slowly and smirked: “There...that should answer all of your questions.” 

Athrun, blushing like mad; stammered: “B-But!...”

Cagalli blushed bright red: “S-Sorry...I have to get ready for my meeting. I...I'll see you later. I'll try and get out early okay?!” She quickly ran to the door, opened it, and took off down the hall like lightening. 

Athrun, still a little stunned by Cagalli's ..delicious...ummm...open display of affection; he briefly touched his lips and he stared after her retreating form as he murmured sadly: “But...it's my birthday.” Suddenly, he felt a clap on his back and turned around to find his friends Kira and Dearkka standing on each side of him, Yzak on the other side of the room grumbling to himself. 

Kira smiled warmly at his friend: “We remember Athrun.” 

Athrun raised a curious eyebrow: “Remember what?” He gave Kira a look: “Were you listening at the door?” 

Dearkka smiled: “It's your birthday...so...” 

Kira smiled as he finished Dearkka sentence: “ So...we're going to take you out to celebrate..just us guys.” “Our treat of course...” The ultimate coordinator crossed the room and nudged the brooding silver haired Duel pilot: “Right?” 

Yzak muttered under his breath: “Yeah...sure...whatever.” 

Athrun began to grow a bit nervous as he remembered the god awful things they treated him to last year: “N-No...it's okay...really...I'm fine with just spending a nice quiet day here...and besides..I would have to change anyway.” 

Kira shook his head: “Forget about changing..you're not getting off that easily.” “Sorry... but as your best friend, it's my duty to make sure that you have fun on your birthday.” 

Dearkka slapped Athrun hard on the back and grinned: “Just trust us.” “You'll have so great a time you won't remember what just happened in here before.” He quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he'd just said to Athrun and started to back away slowly. 

Athrun's face turned candy apple red in embarrassment as he shot a death glare at Kira and Dearkka: “You were listening at the door!” 

Kira laughed nervously and quickly changed the subject: “Ummm”... “Okay!”... “Let's get going!”... “We're wasting valuable celebrating time.” 

Athrun sighed heavily as his inner voice warned him: “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” 

-2 hours later , 10am. Location: A mall in Central Orb. - 

Kisaka, Cagalli's bodyguard; had dropped her off at the front entrance to the store and was waiting for her there by the front doors. 

Cagalli was walking casually through the ladies department and immediately came across the thing she was looking for. She placed the khaki cargo pants and the other object on the counter: “I'll take these pants...and this too.” 

The sales girl glanced at the other object next to the pants on the counter and smirked: “Are you sure that will fit you...its a size seven, maybe you need a ten.” 

Cagalli eyed the sarcastic woman behind the counter and hissed: “I've tried it on already!”... “It fits perfectly!...besides....I might not wear it for that long anyway since I don't normally wear this stuff, so just keep your damn opinions to yourself and ring me out!” She smirked and handed the shocked girl her credit card and ID: “You accept credit right?” 

The shocked sales girl nodded nervously and gulped as she noticed the picture on the ID and the words next to it and across the bottom of the gold credit card with a lion on it that read: Cagalli Yula Athha. The sales girl stammered: “O-Of course...Princess Athha.” 

Cagalli sighed heavily and hissed: “Don't call me Princess!” 

-Meanwhile...a few miles from where Cagalli was screaming at the sales girl.-

Athrun, Kira, Yzak, and Dearkka were all eating at a place Kira said that he and Lacus liked called Bugaboo Creek. Everything was going fine until they were contemplating getting dessert. 

Kira grinned mischievously: “Oh...you don't have to decide on dessert Athrun...”

As soon as Kira uttered that sentence in his almost cryptic tone of voice, Athrun felt a shiver run up his spine as he began to hear singing fast approaching him. His inner self screamed: “Oh god...no...no..please don't tell me!...” The group of waiters stopped at the table and began singing. Kira and Dearkka along with them: “Happy Birthday!” “Happy Birthday!” Happy Birthday with a great big cheer!” “Yay!” “Happy Birthday!” Happy Birthday!” “Your very special Birthday is 

here!”... “Kiss the moose!” Kira and Dearkka, along with the rest of the waiters and waitresses placed an ice cream sundae on the table in front of Athrun and then thrust a giant stuffed plushie moose head in Athrun's face as they all screamed: “Kiss the moose Zala -sama!” Kira further egged them on, his violet eyes sparkling mischievously: “Kiss it Athrun!”... “Kiss the moose!” 

Athrun's face was burning bright red in embarrassment as his emerald eyes looked at the floor to avoid all eye contact as this was probably one of the most horribly embarrassing moments of his life. Not only did everyone in the room now know who he was, but now they also new it was his birthday. He thanked god Yzak was there looking as miserable as him. He gave the silver haired Duel pilot a quick look. 

Yzak shook his head and hissed: “Just kiss the damn moose already so we can get the hell out of here...Commander Zala!” 

Athrun sighed heavily in frustration and embarrassment as he planted a quick kiss on the stuffed toy, which was then finally taken away. Kira and Dearkka were off to the side snickering. Athrun's inner self cursed out his friends: “I'll get you guys back for this..I swear.” 

-Meanwhile 1pm, a few miles away from the restaurant- 

Cagalli walked into one of her favorite sweetshops in the same mall. She placed her credit card on the counter and smiled: “I would like two cases of Skittles please.” 

The manager looked at her as if she were crazy, but then laughed: “Isn't that a lot of candy for such a little girl?” 

Cagalli turned beet red and hissed: “I'm nineteen freakin years old...see...here's my ID!” She shoved the credit card and ID in his face, which immediately turned white with shock. He couldn't believe the Head Representative of Orb was in his shop. He stammered: “Y-Yes!”... “So sorry Princess Athha.” 

Cagalli sighed heavily and shook her head: “Please don't call me princess. Miss Athha is fine....now...I would like two cases of Skittles please...but I only want the red ones if that's no trouble.” 

The manager looked at funny in response to her odd request, but then smiled and replied with a nod: “Yes Miss Athha, but may I ask... why just the red ones?” 

Cagalli smirked mischievously: “No reason really. Let's just say that I really like the flavor of the red ones.” 

-Meanwhile, five miles away from the sweetshop. Time 4pm - 

Athrun held his head and groaned as Dearkka danced around him grinning like an idiot. Kira and Yzak were too stunned to even move. 

Dearkka ginned giddily: “Now this is what a good birthday party is about!”...He clapped his hands and jumped up and down: “Happy Happy Birthday!...Happy Birthday Athrun!”... “Happy Happy Birthday!...Happy Birthday lap dance!” 

Athrun's face was bright red as this scantily clad, slim, and fairly busty brunette girl tossed her garter at him and tickled under his chin as she danced for him. He was in a state of shock as he watched Kira and even Yzak turn bright red at all the dancing girls. While in the meantime, Dearkka was busy throwing dollar bills upon the stage and practically dancing with the girls. Did Miri know that her boyfriend behaved this way? Athrun sighed heavily. He didn't care to be here any longer or to keep doing more ridiculous things with his friends. He just wanted to go home and relax in a nice bath. Completely turned off by this whole scene, the blue haired Coordinator abruptly stood up to leave along with Kira and Yzak. Kira and Yzak headed for the door while Athrun snatched Dearkka by the shirt collar and hissed, his emerald eyes glowing angrily as he briefly slipped into Seed Mode: “I want to go home...now.” 

Dearkka gulped and nodded as they all left the building and piled into Kira's small silver convertible. 

 

-Back at the Athha Estate. Time: 5pm -

Dearkka sighed heavily: “Relax man....it was just a harmless lap dance.” 

Kira mumbled with a pouty face: “And my “kiss the moose” thing at the restaurant was harmless too..it was a gesture of kindness.” 

Dearkka nodded in agreement: “Yeah...like he said...mine was a gesture of kindness too.” 

Athrun flashed a death glare directly at his two friends who immediately decided that it was time to shut up. 

Yzak smirked at Kira and Dearkka, then at Athrun: “I have to say though...I did enjoy watching you writhe in misery Zala.” He snickered to emphasize his point. 

Athrun muttered sarcastically: “You're quite the people person aren't you Yzak?” 

Yzak huffed as he continued to smirk: “Whatever.”... “At least I was amused and wasn't totally bored.” He snickered some more as he followed Dearkka down the hall and away from an angry Athrun. Only the two childhood friends remained. Athrun murmured loud enough for Kira to hear: “Cagalli...did you really forget?” 

Kira shook his head and smiled as he put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder: “We have one last surprise for you if your up to it. Be back down here in an hour okay?” 

Athrun sighed heavily and offered a small smile: “Alright.”... “I'm going to go upstairs and lay down ... maybe take a nap for an hour...then I'll be back down for my last surprise.” 

Kira nodded and flashed Athrun a warm smile as he retreated after Dearkka and Yzak to the kitchen. 

Athrun sighed heavily and slowly began his ascent up the stairs, when he noticed a red, round object on the floor. He knelt down and picked it up, examining it as he did so. It was then he noticed the inscription on it and recognized it immediately: “It...it looks like a cherry Skittle.” 

 

He glanced up the rest of the stairs, noticing one on each step. With a puzzled look on his face: “Looks like there's a trail of them.” He continued to bend down and pick them up as he went up each stair, until he had an nearly an armful of them. The trail continued into Cagalli's room. Athrun snickered to himself: “Looks like she needed a sugar rush after having to argue with the Emirs all day.” He knocked gently on the door until he heard Cagalli, obviously munching on a snack; answer in a muffled voice: “Come in...door's open.” He slowly eased open the door to a dimly lit room, the only source of light being Cagalli's large fireplace, where she had lit a fire...and then his innocent emerald eyes widened in shock at what was in front of him...causing the cherry Skittles he had been picking up to falling to the floor once again in a scattered mess at his feet. There, right in front of his now wide eyes, stood Cagalli, who was clad in a green silk robe and a black lace, knee length night dress which represented the last articles of clothing on her body. His sharp eyes looked her up and down, making sure he would be able to put every single detail of this moment to memory. All of the sudden, to the blue haired Coordinator; the room started to feel very...very hot: “C-Cagalli?”... “What are you?...” Athrun silently cursed himself for studdering like a complete idiot and his inner self screamed: “Oh my god!”... “She looks so damn hot...look at those legs...those...those...” He found his eyes wandering down to her chest area: “N-No!” ... “I can't be staring at her like this..she's going to think I'm a pervert like Dearkka!” He then noticed she was holding the last cherry red Skittle in the palm if her hand and watched in disappointment as she popped it into her mouth. Trying hard to maintain his self control, Athrun exclaimed: “H-Hey!”... “That was the last cherry one!” 

Cagalli smirked playfully as she stuck out her tongue so Athrun could see that the red Skittle was still there: “Try and take it from me...Athrun....unless...you're scared...” 

Athrun, now remembered how he'd done this very same thing to her last year. Knowing her fetish for the red Skittles, he had teased her like that in hopes to get a kiss from her...only..she didn't know that was his true intention:..he stammered with a blush stained face: “C-Cagalli?”... “What's all this about?” 

Cagalli smirked and said nothing as she crossed the room and began to undo his jacket buttons and casually tossed the Orb jacket to the floor, revealing his well toned upper body. She trailed her fingers down his chest and across his middle, where she felt him suck in his stomach at her gentle touch. She continued to smirk as she finally spoke again in a come hither tone: “I got you a nice birthday present.”... “Don't you want it?” She casually ran her fingers through his soft blue hair. 

Athrun nodded intently as he managed to stammer a soft: “Y-Yes please.” 

Cagalli stuck out her tongue with the red Skittle on it and teased: “You have to take this from me first.” 

Athrun's eyes widened and his face burned bright red as his pulse began to move into that very fast danger zone pace. He couldn't take it anymore...and he could hear the thumping of his heart against his ribs and the butterflies in his stomach as he pulled Cagalli to him in a hug and then kissed her hungrily, yet sweetly...his anxious hands peeling her robe off and tossing it to the floor as they ached to touch her smooth and soft skin. His tongue wrapped sensually around hers as he deepened the kiss by pulling her even closer against him. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he pulled away from her with a smirk on his face as he stuck out his tongue and there...in his exquisite mouth; now resided the cherry Skittle. 

 

Cagalli exclaimed in shock and anger: “What?!”... “H-How did you do that?!” 

Athrun smirked and teased: “It's called... “tasting the rainbow”... princess.” 

Cagalli blushed heavily at his comment and hissed: “Don't call me princess!” “You ruined my surprise again!” 

Athrun's emerald eyes widened in amazement as he looked all around him and then at her again: “That's why I was kept out for so long..you told them to keep me occupied so you could set all this up.” He smiled warmly at her: “You did all this for me?” 

Cagalli blushed and mumbled: “Yeah...” 

Athrun pulled her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear: “Thank you.”... “Thank you for staying with me...for letting me be a part of your life...for....” 

Cagalli smiled and cut him off by placing her index finger to his lips: “Just...just shut up ...Athrun.” 

Athrun blushed and nodded in compliance as she took his face in her hands and brought her mouth to his in a fiery kiss as she kicked the door shut behind them. 

-2 hours later in the dining room -

Everyone was waiting for Athrun and Cagalli to arrive so they could sing happy birthday, cut the cake, and pass out their gifts.

Yzak grumbled loudly as he checked his watch: “Where the hell is that bastard and Athha?!” ... “They're two damn hours late!” 

Kira shrugged and heaved a heavy sigh: “I told him and Cagalli to be down here at 5pm....I did my job in this whole thing so don't get pissed at me Joule.” 

Miriallia looked around the rooms: “Yes..but it's not like Athrun or Cagalli to be this late...I wonder where they are?” 

Shiho suggested: “Another meeting maybe?...” 

Dearkka shrugged: “Maybe some more paper work?” 

Lacus simply smiled as she already knew what was keeping Athrun and Cagalli so long. Cagalli had told Lacus her secret in confidence and she managed to keep it very well hidden for the entire day..which is one reason why she offered to bake the cake. She casually brushed a tress of her long , pink hair out of her face and reassured everyone with a warm smile: “I'm sure they just both wanted a nice quiet time to themselves.” 

Kira raised an eyebrow curiously, then nodded and smiled along with Lacus: “Yes.”... “I suppose you're right.”... “We can start the cake now though...right?”... “Right?” 

 

Lacus giggled at Kira's happy and anxious face: “I'm sure Athrun won't mind.” “It is his birthday after all.” “I'm sure he'll be happy either way.” 

 

\- Meanwhile, upstairs in Cagalli's room - 

Clothes were strewn everywhere about the room and the two laid enveloped in each others arms as their two naked bodies snuggled close to each other in bed. Cagalli gently ran her fingers through his soft neck length blue hair as Athrun kissed her shoulder hotly and smirked. 

Athrun continued to kiss her shoulder for a minute and then smiled sweetly at her: “This was the best birthday I've ever had...how did you know that all I wanted for my birthday all along was this?” 

Cagalli raised a golden eyebrow and eyed him as she exclaimed: “What?”... “You mean this?”... “You wanted sex as a gift before?!” 

Athrun blushed heavily and exclaimed: “N-No!”... “I mean...yes!...” ... “I...I wanted...” He gently brushed her disheveled golden bangs from her amber eyes and smiled: “What I wished for the most for my birthday... was to be together with you.” “You...you really surprised me.” 

Cagalli fiddled with the Haumea amulet that rested around his neck and chuckled at his awkwardness as she gave him a quick, sweet kiss and teased as she licked her lips: “Mmmm...tastes like cherries.” 

Athrun chuckled as he glanced at all the cherry red Skittles that lay scattered across the floor and then smiled and closed his eyes as he snuggled closer to her and whispered: “I love you Cagalli.”

Cagalli returned his smile as she relaxed and felt safe in his strong arms and murmured to him in response: “I love you too Athrun....Happy Birthday.”


End file.
